


鱼水之欢

by fasolinline



Category: nct（band） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 星落老师的双yutax女仆win





	鱼水之欢

**Author's Note:**

> 星落老师的双yutax女仆win

中本家历史悠久，即使现在只有两位少爷，但是深深的古宅和郁郁葱葱的庭院，彰显了其家底的不凡。  
　　穿着橘色和服的女佣抱着厚厚的被子，小心翼翼的移动着，今天太阳很好，于是他将冬被拿出来晒晒再收回去。  
　　细白的手臂抱着厚厚的被褥，他歪着头，注意前方。  
　　只是在拐角的时候，还是撞上了人。  
　　董思成倒是没有摔到地上，他被人扶住了身子，只是被子掉到了走廊上。  
　　”小少爷.."他抬眼一看，是Yuta。  
　　今年正好是毕业季的少年最后一次穿着校服准备去拍毕业照，董思成见状，伸手将男孩脖子上的领带打正。Yuta看着董思成鬓角别着的小卡子，以及从衣领露出来的细长的脖子和隐隐约约的锁骨。  
　　“好了...”董思成松了手正准备弯腰抱起被子的时候，手里被塞了一个圆圆的东西。  
　　“诶？”董思成看着手上的黑色纽扣，再看看头也不回冲了出去的Yuta的背影，一脸疑惑。  
　　  
　　  
　　今天是中本家大少爷回来的日子，董思成整理好正宅的事务，开着车赶到大少爷的小别墅。院子不大，但是圆圆的深绿色房顶让他觉得很可爱，董思成脱了防晒手套，屋内已经打扫的差不多了，他上了楼，将干净的被单给铺好。  
　　等忙完后，董思成擦了擦汗，看着身上汗湿了的和服，估摸着时间还早，于是脱了衣服进了浴室。  
　　中本悠太进门的时候屋内已经干干净净的，他看着玄关柜上的手套和整齐摆好的木屐，他将手中的行李放到了玄关，脱了鞋上楼。  
　　浴室门口随意的堆放着浴衣，中本悠太蹲下身，拿起粉嫩的三角内裤在眼前晃了晃。  
　　董思成出来的时候赤着身子找着衣服，一脸疑惑。  
　　“咦内裤呢...”  
　　中本悠太靠在门上，手里晃着那条粉色的内裤。  
　　“我怎么记得我没给你买过这种？”  
　　中本悠太走之前给董思成买的都是那种蕾丝内裤，这种少女款一看就不是他买的。  
　　“这个是小少爷买的。”董思成披着内衬走到中本悠太身前，拿过他手上的内裤准备穿上，忽然被中本悠太一个横抱丢到了床上。  
　　董思成猝不及防，他小声叫了一声。  
　　“大少爷...”董思成害羞的蜷缩起了白嫩的身子，中本悠太脱了西装将董思成压在了身下，他捏起董思成的下巴，低头咬住那两块软软的红肉。  
　　“昀昀，这么久了，不想我吗？”他一只手充满色情意味的挑拨着董思成粉嫩嫩的性器，然后绕过囊袋，抠挖后面有些湿滑的穴口。  
　　董思成搂着中本悠太的脖子，闭着眼任由对方入侵自己的口腔，他乖乖的打开腿，方便中本悠太玩弄。中本悠太被他乖乖的样子激的揉捏起他的臀肉，董思成闷声哼哼了两句，手轻轻地推了中本悠太的肩膀。  
　　忽然巨大的砸门声响起，两人看向声音的来源——  
　　只见Yuta黑着脸站在门口，阴郁的眼神死死地盯着在中本悠太怀里一脸朦胧春情的董思成。  
　　“Yuta，好久不见。”中本悠太帮怀里的董思成披上衣服，冷淡的看着自己的亲弟弟。  
　　“哥，好久不见。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Yuta结束了毕业典礼就匆匆往家里赶，回到老宅却被告知董思成已经去了偏宅。  
　　当他进门的时候，屋内静悄悄的，他看着玄关上的随意摆放的行李箱和鞋子，正当他拖鞋准备喊人的时候，二楼的卧室传来一阵闷响，以及董思成的惊呼。  
　　怕他出什么意外，Yuta急忙冲了上去，却发现自己的暗恋对象不着片缕的被自己哥哥抱在怀里，双腿大开任由别人操弄。  
　　Yuta的脸色当即就黑了下来，中本悠太见状，拿起一旁的粉色内裤。  
　　“这是你给昀昀买的？”他将那块粉嫩的布料丢在了一旁。  
　　“不错，不过太幼稚了。”中本悠太将董思成的腿打开，手指直接插了进去，董思成小声呜咽，发出了娇媚的呻吟。  
　　”蕾丝和吊带的比较适合他。湿了可以直接换。”  
　　董思成害羞的缩进了中本悠太的怀中，中本悠太摸着他毛茸茸的头发，含着董思成的耳尖逗弄。  
　　董思成脸颊潮红，双眼含春的表情让Yuta当下挺起了裤裆。  
　　Yuta不是没有做过和董思成有关的梦，可是梦中最多止步于亲吻，董思成穿着那一身艳色的和服乖巧的被自己抱在怀中，两人唇舌交缠，他搂着董思成的腰，董思成搂着自己的脖子。  
　　而现下，自己暗恋的人就这样赤条条的躺在自己哥哥的怀中，被哥哥玩弄，Yuta觉得邪火上涌到大脑，他一把拉开中本悠太和董思成，狠狠地咬了上去。  
　　董思成被咬的痛了，眼泪啪嗒的就落了下来，他用力推Yuta，中本悠太见状，将自己弟弟和董思成分开来。  
　　Yut看着红着眼的董思成心当即凉了一半，正当他准备起身的时候，只见董思成咬着嘴含着泪，凑到他裆下，伸出柔软的小舌隔着裤子舔着Yuta的凸起。  
　　Yuta呆愣在床边，中本悠太见状，挑了挑眉。他将董思成的腿分开，接着用手指逗弄他湿润的下体。  
　　董思成口交技术算不上多好，艳红的小嘴隔着裤子含住茎身，布料渐渐被舔湿，董思成拉开拉链，带着勾的阴茎从裤子中跳了出来。  
　　董思成在两人看不见的地方撇撇嘴，这种地方都能看出是兄弟，没谁了。  
　　他张开嘴，小心的吞咽着茎头，粗糙的舌苔刮过粘膜，激的Yuta的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。茎头抵着他的上颚，董思成吐出开始吐液的阴茎，不轻不重的踹了身后的中本悠太一脚。  
　　“不准进来。”董思成软软的凶他，然而挺翘的臀部贴着中本悠太的下腹暧昧的蹭着，中本悠太知道他心里在想什么，手掌拍在白皙柔软的臀肉上，巴掌贴着肉的声音清脆的在房中。董思成小声哼哼，眼泪汪汪的抬着头看着身前的Yuta，圆圆的狐狸眼仿佛在控诉有人欺负他一样。  
　　Yuta心疼的捧着董思成白嫩的小脸，含住那两块红软的软肉吮吸着，董思成乖得和一只猫一样软在Yuta的怀里，任由对方鱼肉。  
　　中本悠太含着一根烟，看着董思成光裸的背脊，以及Yuta的眼神，他笑了笑，握着董思成的腰窝。他贴着董思成的耳朵，轻佻的说着。  
　　“昀昀把屁股翘起来。”  
　　此时董思成被Yuta亲的迷迷糊糊的，他听话的顺从了中本悠太的指令，中本悠太掐着他的腰，将滚热的肉柱插进他的双腿间缓缓摩擦。董思成正在给Yuta撸动的手顿了一下，他小声喊了一句，被Yuta张嘴吞了进去。  
　　两兄弟不知道怎么样的达成了共识，一个握着董思成的手帮自己撸，一个握着他的大腿让他夹着自己的阴茎磨蹭。董思成手里握着弟弟的腿间夹着哥哥的，艳红的小嘴还被弟弟含住，蹂躏吮吸。  
　　“昀昀后面，都是湿的，不然让哥哥现在插进去，堵住昀昀的小洞怎么样？”中本悠太握着他的腰，滚热的阴茎沾上了臀缝里的液体，变得水光腻滑。  
　　董思成被中本悠太顶的一惊，长长的睫毛沾着泪珠，前面的Yuta握着他的手，后面的中本悠太掐着他的腿根，两个人的眼神越来越危险，董思成感觉自己就是煎锅里的鱼，即将被兄弟俩烤熟一般。  
　　“Yuta...好大，好烫...”  
　　“悠太...别顶了呜...”  
　　听着董思成的胡言乱语，两兄弟抬头看了对方一眼，一个掰开他的腿一个让他躺在自己腿上，董思成感觉自己脸颊上蹭过一个圆润滚热的东西，下意识的转过头去张口含住，却感觉下面伸进去了一个灵活细长的物体。  
　　Yuta好奇的探弄着董思成的后穴，他没轻没重的手法激的董思成差点跳了起来，董思成如同鱼一样挺起了胸，被中本悠太掐住了胸前粉嫩的两点。  
　　“少爷...悠太...别玩了....”  
　　董思成呜咽的哭了出来，Yuta不理会他，接着推进手指，刮擦按压董思成柔软的后穴。  
　　董思成被玩的眼前一白，Yuta的手指感受到一股粘稠丰盈的热流，他将手指抽了出来，只见董思成抽噎着，喘着气，狐狸一样的双眼朦胧迷糊，无神的盯着Yuta。  
　　董思成直接被他们玩到了高潮，甚至连性器都没有怎么触碰。  
　　董思成迷迷糊糊被按到对方已经涨的不行的阴茎前，伸出柔软的舌头舔着两根过大的阴茎，从头到根部，就连下面鼓鼓的囊袋都没有放过。  
　　听着啧啧的水声，兄弟俩看了对方一眼。  
　　忽然董思成感觉嘴里一腥，他赶忙吐出含住的茎头，却被对方按在阴茎前，射的满脸都是。  
　　中本悠太倒是没那么坏心眼，他自己撸动了两下，释放在董思成的胸口。  
　　小女佣浑身赤裸的蜷在床上，脸上睫毛上还带着白浊，被掐的左一块右一块红印的身上沾着自己和别人的精斑。Yuta伸出手，依旧好奇董思成湿润的后穴，被他软软的一脚踢到了大腿。  
　　“少爷...别玩了...”  
　　中本悠太听出了他声音里面的疲倦，拍了Yuta的背后一下，弟弟撇了撇嘴，看着哥哥抱着董思成进了浴室。  
　　“哥！！不能偷吃！！！"少年在门外喊着。  
　　“啧，知道了。”中本悠太叼着烟，给董思成放水。  
　　董思成乖乖的趴在中本悠太肩上，被对方捏着脸看向了自己。  
　　“也就是小孩子好骗...”他低头，吻住了董思成红润的嘴唇，董思成乖乖的含住中本悠太的唇舌，坐在洗漱台上跨开腿，任由中本悠太的阴茎挺入自己的体内。  
　　“昀昀，声音小一点哦，你不想被我们兄弟俩一块干吧...”  
　　中本悠太的声音低沉沙哑，如同恶魔的低语。  
　　“毕竟昀昀后面那么紧，吃不下那么多的...”


End file.
